Pyocopyoco Ultra
from album 13 Colorful Character' ---- '''Released' January 25, 2012 Genre J-Pop Format CD Single, CD DVD, Single V Recorded 2011 Label Zetima Producer Tsunku ---- Morning Musume Singles Chronology ---- Previous: Kono Chikyuu no Heiwa wo Honki de Negatterun da yo!/Kare to Issho ni Omise ga Shitai! 47th Single (2011) Next: Ren'ai Hunter 49th Single (2012) ]] Pyocopyoco Ultra (ピョコピョコ ウルトラ; Bouncy Bouncy Ultra) is the 48th Single of Morning Musume. The single was going to be released on December 21, 2011, but was postponed to January 25, 2012. This single marks the debut of the 10th Generation. This is also currently Morning Musume's lowest selling single. This song was used as the opening theme for Suugaku♥Joshi Gakuen. Tracklist CD #Pyocopyoco Ultra #Kanashiki Koi no Melody (悲しき恋のメロディー; Sad Love Melody) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Instrumental) Limited Edition A DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Dance Shot Ver.) Limited Edition B DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Close-up Ver.) #10 gen Ikubo Haruna Interview #10 gen Ishida Ayumi Interview Limited Edition C DVD #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Pyocopyoco Lip Ver.) #10 gen Sato Masaki Interview #10 gen Kudo Haruka Interview Single V #Pyocopyoco Ultra (PV) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Another Ver) #Making of (メキング映像) Event V #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Recording Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Niigaki Risa Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Michishige Sayumi Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Tanaka Reina Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Mitsui Aika Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Fukumura Mizuki Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ikuta Erina Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sayashi Riho Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Suzuki Kanon Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Iikubo Haruna Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Ishida Ayumi Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Sato Masaki Solo Ver.) #Pyocopyoco Ultra (Kudo Haruka Solo Ver.) Featured Members *5th gen: Niigaki Risa *6th gen: Michishige Sayumi, Tanaka Reina *8th gen: Mitsui Aika *9th gen: Fukumura Mizuki, Sayashi Riho, Ikuta Erina, Suzuki Kanon *10th gen (Debut): Iikubo Haruna, Ishida Ayumi, Sato Masaki, Kudo Haruka TV Performances *2012.01.29 MUSIC JAPAN *2012.02.10 Happy Music Song Information #Pyocopyoco Ultra #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement and Producer: Hirata Shoichiro #*Chorus: Niigaki Risa, Michishige Sayumi, & CHINO #*Vocals: #**Tanaka Reina & Niigaki Risa (Main Vocals) #**Sayashi Riho, Michishige Sayumi, & Fukumura Mizuki (Minor Vocals) #Kanashiki Koi no Melody #*Lyrics & Music: Tsunku #*Arrangement, Programing, and Guitar: Okubo Kaoru #*Chorus: CHINO Trivia *First single in 10 years without Takahashi Ai. *This is the second single that Mitsui Aika won't be featured in the dance shot due to injury. *"Pyoco" is an onomatopoeia word meaning to chirp or cluck like a Chick(en) or Hen in Niigaki Risa's case. *As of translated katakana, the name would be "Pyoko Pyoko Ultra", but it is written "Pyocopyoco Ultra" on the covers, so this might be the correct title. *While the regular edition has been relased in the Japan iTunes store on the set release date, it was released in the US itunes store months later. *This is Morning Musume's lowest selling single. *This is the second debut single that has been postponed. The other is the 9th generation's debut single Maji Desu ka Ska!. *Tanaka Reina has the most lines in this single. *Suzuki Kanon and Ikuta Erina are only members without solo lines in this single. *6th Generation member Michishige Sayumi gives a comment about the single on Youtube *This is the first single where Niigaki Risa was leader of Morning Musume. Oricon Chart Positions Total Reported Sales: 34,050* Videos File:『ピョコピョコ ウルトラ』 (MV)|(MV)]] File:Morning Musume - Pyoko Pyoko Ultra Dance Shot Version ピョコピョコ ウルトラ|(Dance Shot Version)]] File:Morning Musume Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Close Up Ver)|(Close Up Ver) File:Morning Musume Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Lip Ver)|(Lip Ver) File:Morning Musume Pyoko Pyoko Ultra (Another Ver)|(Another Ver) External Links *Pyocopyoco Ultra Lyrics *Kanashiki Koi no Melody Lyrics Category:Morning Musume Single Category:2012 Single Category:5th Generation Singles In Category:6th Generation Singles In Category:8th Generation Singles In Category:9th Generation Singles In Category:10th Generation Singles In Category:12 Members Line-Up Category:Morning Musume Debuts Category:2012 Singles Category:2012 Releases Category:2012 DVDs